Disclosed herein is a system and method for controlling air flow in a vacuum transport.
An example of an application for a system for controlling air flow in a vacuum transport is a photocopier or printer that handles media of different sizes.
In some photocopiers and printers, sheet media is moved by way of a vacuum transport. Different size sheets cause vacuum to be lost unless the area over which vacuum is applied can be changed to accommodate the different sized sheets.